Blurry
by TwilightBlondie
Summary: Edward is a father who wants his daughter, Jadyn to stay with him instead of his very non motherly ex wife. What will Edward do to make sure he gets her. What happens when Edward meets the lovely Bella. How will Jadyn react to Bella now in Edward's life?
1. Chapter 1

**New story. Based off the music video of Blurry by Puddle of Mudd. Not the words. The actual video. It just came to me while watching the video on youtube. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: None of the original characters belong to me. The new ones do though. **

_Chapter 1_

Edward POV

My name is Edward Cullen. My ex-wife's name is Carissa. Let me just tell you, that was a mistake. The only good part that came out of that marriage is my beautiful baby girl, Jadyn. Jadyn Karli Cullen. She is my world. She looks just like me. She has bright green eyes and bronze colored hair. She's gorgeous. She is smart and has a mix of my and her mother's personalities. She just turned four and can be a handful. My only wish is that I saw her more often than just the weekends.

When Carissa and I filed for divorce Carissa was given custody of Jadyn. She was only two then and 'still needed her mom' from what the judge said. Truth is Carissa is not mother material. I was the one to take care of her when Carissa went out and did god knows what. I'm guessing she was out with her boyfriend also known as the guy I found sleeping in my bed and the reason we got a divorce. He is a drunk and a drug addict. His name is Tony. I hate leaving my baby girl to go home with him around. I will do everything in my power to get the courts to see that my beautiful Jadyn belongs with me.

At the moment I'm on my way to go pick Jadyn up from Tiffany's house. As always. Tiffany is Carissa's sister. Tiffany also has kids of her own. Three to be exact. Austin, Collin and Taylor. Austin just turned thirteen, Collin is eight and Taylor is about to turn four. Tiffany always says she loves having two boys first then her baby girl, so that when her daughter is having guy troubles her big brothers can beat the crap out of the guy.

I love Tiffany with all my heart. She is a sister to me and will always be a sister to me. We do not have to be in laws to be a family. Same with her husband. He is just like an older brother and best friend. Without them I don't know what would have happened to Jadyn. Carissa doesn't care and just drops Jadyn off at Tiffany's everyday. Tiffany agrees with me that I should have full custody of Jadyn. She sees how Carissa is more of a party girl than a mom and she will always be that way.

I pulled up to Tiffany's beautiful house and hoped out of my car. I walked up to the door and rang the door bell.

"Hey Edward." Tiffany greeted me.

"Hey Tiff. Where is she?" I asked, anxious to see Jadyn. Tiff laughed at my anxiety but understood my feelings.

"She's taking her nap. She should be up soon. If you don't mind waiting." She said moving aside so I can walk into the house. I walked in so Tiffany could close the door behind me. "Would you like some coffee while you wait?"

"Sure." We made our way to the kitchen and I sat down at the table. Tiffany walked over to the cabinet and pulled out two cups. She filled them with coffee, milk and creamer. Then made her way to sit across from me.

"So what are you planing on doing this weekend?" Tiffany was always curious on what I did with Jadyn. She believed since Jadyn never gets to see me or her mother she deserves to have fun when she does.

"I was thinking about taking her to visit my parents in Forks. All my brothers and sisters are going to be there too with their kids. Kind of like a family reunion of sorts. Jadyn and the kids haven't seen each other in a little while. I thought it would be nice. Alice has a few things planned but she wouldn't tell anyone what she was planning not even Jasper knows what's going on."

"Sounds like Alice. Well I hope you guys have fun. Oh and Carissa is out of town for a week or longer so why don't you keep her until Wednesday instead. I know you have work but I'm sure you'll figure something out. I thought is would be good for Jadyn to stay with you for a little longer. Just don't tell Carissa anything. You know how she is."

"Wow thanks Tiff. That would be wonderful. This is great because I took the whole week off." I know I had the biggest smile on my face as I drank my coffee.

"Well then I guess everything works out." She giggled. Tiffany looked at her watch then looked over at me. "Nap time is over. Do you want to go wake her up?" Tiffany asked me. I nodded my head and proceeded to the girls' bedroom. I walked in and saw Jadyn on her bed that Tiffany had for. She looked so adorable when she slept. I knew when I woke her up she would be just as excited to see me as I was her.

I walked over to her and kneeled next to her bed. "Jadyn. Jadyn, sweetheart wake up. It's time to wake up baby." I shook Jadyn slightly and saw her eyes flutter open. When she saw me her eyes when wide.

"DADDY!" She jumped up and hugged me.

"Hi baby. Are you ready to go home with me?" I asked her gently.

"YES! I have to get my bag. It's already packed daddy. So when you got here we could leave. I thought you weren't coming until after dinner." She said as she was getting her bag and her Eeyore stuffed animal.

"I got off work early. I wanted to take you out to dinner with me. But if you don't want to I can come back." I stood up and was pretending to walk out the door when I saw a look of panic in her eyes.

"NO! Don't go! I'm coming! I was just wondering daddy." I chuckled at her and the panic washed out of her eyes.

"You think I would just leave you after I just got here you silly little girl? You must be crazy." I laughed at her. She walked over to me and I picked her up and then her bag.

"You scared me daddy. I thought you were going to leave me." She said with a small whimper and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I moved my mouth to her ear and whispered, "I will never leave you."

"I love you daddy." She said to me.

"I love you too Jadyn. Always and Forever." I felt tears on my shirt and hugged her tighter. "Are you ready to go now?" I asked her. She nodded and buried her head deeper into my neck.

"I'll see you Wednesday Tiff."

"Sure thing. See ya later kiddo."

"Bye Aunt Tiff."

I carried her out of the room and walked towards the front door. I headed down the pathway to my Volvo. When I got to the Volvo I unlocked the door and the trunk hatch. Without putting Jadyn down I put her suitcase in the back, closed the hatch and made my way to the back door. I sat Jadyn in her car seat.

"Jadyn are you going to help me buckle you in. I forgot how to. I haven't seen you in so long." I asked her trying to cheer her up. She giggled.

"Daddy I saw you last weekend." She looked at me and shook her head. She put her small hands over mine, leading them to the right places. "See Daddy. That wasn't too hard. Now remember for next time. Okay."

"Yes Ma'me. I will remember that next time. I don't want to upset the little miss." I saluted her and she giggled at my little show. I heard giggling from behind me and saw Tiffany standing at her door way with Jadyn's jacket. Now at the beginning of October, it was just starting to get cold out. I ran to the door to grab the jacket.

"Forget something?" She teased.

"Yeah, yeah. Alice will probably have bought her twenty jackets by the end of the weekend. I might have to buy a new dresser with all the clothes Alice is always giving me for her constantly. Oh that reminds me do you need any clothes. Never worn. Jadyn will never be able to wear all of them. She grows too fast." I chuckled at the end.

"You are too good to me. Sure I could use some. Some of Jadyn's clothes here are starting to get a little tight and Carissa won't buy her any. Taylor's starting to grow out of her stuff too. It would really help out."

"Yeah I know. Alright I'll bring over some clothes on Wednesday. How does that sound? I'll need to make room for the new clothes anyway. Oh and tell Austin and Collin I'll see them Wednesday. Taylor too."

"Will do. Now go and have a fantastic weekend with your daughter." She started waving her hands in a get lost or shooing motion.

"I'm gone. I'm gone. See you Wednesday." With that I ran back to the car with Jadyn's jacket in hand. I climbed in the car and turned to Jadyn. She had a big smile on her face. "Ready to go sweetheart?"

"Yes, lets go!" She started bouncing in her car seat.

"What do you want to listen to today?" I asked her.

"Claire Da Lune." She answered almost immediately. Every time she was in the car with me she wanted to listen to that song. It made me happy she liked to listen to it. I put my Claire Da Lune CD into the CD player and pushed play. The car was filled with the sound of a Debussy playing on his piano.

**There it is. The first chapter. I hope you like it. If you want me to continue tell me. The second chapter is already done. I just want to see if you all want it. I'm about to start chapter 3. So review.**

**~Blondie**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. Yeah sorry, I forgot to put up chapter 2. So here it is. I want to thank those who reviewed and liked it. Well, enjoy.**

_Chapter 2_

I just picked up Jadyn for the weekend. I found out I get to keep her until Wednesday.

"Daddy, what are we doing this weekend?" Jadyn asks.

"We're going to down to Forks to see Grandma and Grandpa." I looked through the rear view mirror and saw her smiling

"Is Uncle Emmie going to be there?"

"Yep, everyone is going to be there. It's like a family reunion." I explained.

"Oh yay!" She cheered and I laughed.

I drove the half hour drive back to my house listening to Jadyn talk about the week she had. We pulled up and I made my way to Jadyn's side and opened her door for her while she unbuckled herself.

"Well thank you kind sir." Jadyn said while getting out and bowing her head at the same time.

"You are very welcome my dear beautiful lady." I said with a smile. Jadyn looked up at me and smiled and held out her hand for me to hold as we went to the trunk to take her bag out.

"Edward! Edward!" Only on person can have that annoying voice. I groaned silently as I turned around. Jadyn must have heard because she giggled.

"Hello Lauren." I said unwillingly trying to keep a nice tone in my voice. I failed miserably.

"Hey Eddie, I thought maybe we could go out to dinner tonight?" Did she not see my daughter standing right next to me. Not that I would go anywhere with that woman willingly.

"Actually Lauren I already have a date tonight. Sorry." I said smiling down at Jadyn and she smiled back, squeezing my hand slightly. Lauren all of a sudden got angry and I slightly pulled Jadyn behind me.

"So whose the skank?" After hearing that I wanted to break her neck. Then I got angry.

"Excuse me?" I said trying to stay calm.

"Who is the hoe that convinced you to go out with her slutty ass?"

"Excuse me?" Jadyn said coming out from behind my leg.

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't see you there. Who are you?" Yeah now she notices.

"Edward's date." Jadyn said with a little smirk and I had to smirk too. Lauren's face was priceless.

"Now if you excuse me and my daughter need to go get ready for dinner." I said and went to the trunk and grabbed Jadyn's bag and we made our way inside. When we got into the house we burst out laughing.

Jadyn ran to the window then yelled. "She's still standing there with her mouth hanging open. Ew, a bug just flew in!" She started laughing again and I saw Lauren freaking out in my driveway swatting at her tongue and screaming. She ran to her house and when she disappeared Jadyn walked back to me. She sat on my lap playing with my fingers. "Daddy why did she call me a skank and a hoe and a slut? Those are things Tony says to mommy when he's drunk. Those are bad things right? Am I those things too?"

I grabbed her face in between my hands and had her look me in the eyes. "Now you listen baby girl. You are none of those horrible things. You are beautiful and smart. She was just jealous because you have me all to yourself and she will never have any of me. You understand?"

"Yes daddy I understand, but daddy you need a girlfriend. Not that lady that was outside. She was icky. A nice lady." She grabbed my cheeks and pushed them together. "Understand daddy?" I nodded my head and when she removed her hands I started to laugh and she laughed too.

"So little girl, what do you want to do before we go to dinner?"

"Let's play DDR!" She said running to the games closet to get the mats out. I put the game into the playstation and plugged the mats in. Jadyn made sure the TV was on the right channel. We took off our shoes and got the game ready.

"Now Jadyn I don't want you to be a sore loser if I beat you." I said with a smile on my face.

"Oh Daddy, as if you could beat me." She started giggling and I chuckled too. She was way better than I was at this game. I pretty much suck.

"Oh but baby, I have been practicing."

"Like that's going to help you at all. Daddy just face it. You suck and I am the most awesomest person and you will never beat me."

"I wouldn't get so cocky Miss Cullen."

"Alright Mr. Cullen don't you be a sore loser now cause you're going down." We started Sandstorm, Jadyn on standard and me just on light. That's slightly embarrassing.

The arrows started coming on the screen and I focused as much as possible to hit all of them. By the end of the song both Jadyn and I had B's.

"Daddy you have been practicing. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks for noticing."

"Daddy, you still lost."

"We both got B's. How did I lose?"

"Well Daddy, You're on light, the game is easier. Plus my score is higher."

"Oh you sneaky little...." I started to go after her but she giggled and ran away from me. I chased her around the house while she screamed and laughed trying to get away from me.

When I finally caught up to her, I tickled her and she laughed even harder. "No...Daddy....Stop....I can't breathe....I'm gonna pee my pants!" She was giggling so loud and when I finally let her go she ran to the bathroom laughing.

I heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. There stood Mrs. Higgins, the lonely old lady from next door. She has at least twenty cats. Her husband died during the war and she couldn't bare to find someone else. "Hello Mrs. Higgins. Can I help you?" I asked politely.

"Oh deary, where's that darling daughter of yours. I heard her laughing. Where is she?"

"Oh she just went to the bathroom. I tickled her a little too much apparently." I said with a chuckle.

"You are just too cute. Come down to my height so I can pinch those cheeks of yours." I forced a smile on as I bent my knees slightly and watched her cheek pinching fingers get closer. She squeezed my cheeks leaving the slightly red when Jadyn finally came out of the bathroom.

"Jadyn look whose here!" I said with fake enthusiasm. She saw who it was and froze. Her eyes held horror and I knew she was thinking of a way to get out.

"Oh come now you darling little girl. Let me see how you've grown." Mrs Higgins said motioning for Jadyn to come closer. Jadyn reluctantly walked forward and Mrs. Higgins grabbed her cheeks and started pinching.

Mrs Higgins stayed a few minutes then left to check on her cats. Jadyn was glaring at me with her cheeks still red. "You had to answer the door Daddy?" She said with her arms crossed over her chest and her bottom lip pouted out.

"She heard you laughing. Even if I didn't open the door she would have known we were home." I told her calmly and walked over to her. I picked her up and held her in my arms. "Now it's time to get ready for dinner. Go change into something pretty and then I'll do your hair."

I set her down and she went to change. I changed also into a navy blue button down shirt and dress slacks. I went to Jadyn's room and the door was closed. I knocked but didn't get an answer.

"Jadyn?" No answer. "Jadyn, honey are you in there?" I heard a quiet whimper. "Jadyn? Can I come in?" I heard a quiet mhm, so I turned the knob. I saw Jadyn sitting on the bed looking at her dresses. She was still in her clothes from before and I needed to know what was the matter. "Jadyn sweetheart, what's the matter?"

"Why doesn't mommy love me?" That sentence broke my heart.

"Oh sweety, mommy does love you."

"No she doesn't. She never wants to see me. I'm always at Aunt Tiff's house. She doesn't even cook me dinner anymore."

"Jadyn, when mommy doesn't cook you dinner what do you eat?" This had me worried.

"I cook for myself. My favorite is spaghetti and meatballs. It's really fun to make the meatballs. Mommy doesn't always have hamburger though." She said smiling while thinking about eating her meatballs. _Her _Meatballs. A four year old should not be making her own special meatballs.

"Where's mommy when you're cooking?"

"Sometimes she's in her bedroom with Tony making funny noises or she's not home. I don't know where she is when she's gone but sometimes I stay up real late so I can say good night to her. I always fall asleep though." She had a frown on her face. It broke my heart yet again to know she can pretty much fend for herself at four years old.

"Are you left at home all by yourself when mommy's not home?" I asked. She just nodded her head.

"So where did you learn how to cook?" I asked. I was truly curious. I could barely eat cereal out of a box at four.

"Watching Aunt Tiff. I helped her one time and she taught me everything I should do to make really good meatballs. I have a secret ingredient though." She whispered the last part and was smiling again.

"What is it?" I whispered back.

"I can't tell you that Daddy!" She said giggling.

"Why not? I want to try some of these delicious meatballs."

"Then I'll cook them for you one day." She said with a smile.

"How about we cook them together."

"That will be fun."

"And Jadyn, the next time mommy leaves you at home alone, I want you to call me okay. I'll come pick you up then we can go out to dinner."

"But Daddy what if you are working?"

"I'll tell them I have an emergency and I'll leave. I will do anything I can to be with you. Okay."

"Okay."

"So you'll call me?" I had to ask to make sure.

"Yes Daddy." She stood up and hugged me. "I love you Daddy." She whispered in my ear.

"I love you too Jadyn, so very much. " We hugged for a few minutes but it was getting late and we had reservations. "Okay let's get you dressed. I'm hungry." She giggled and pushed me out of the room so she could get dressed.

_ _

**Aw man I almost cried when writing that part. Well review. Tell me what you think. **

**I also want to say I'm super busy with school so the updates will not come regularly. I have tons of homework since it's college so bare with me. I'm still working on Chapter 3. I have writers block but I know what's going to happen after this part so stayed tuned.**

**`Blondie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I finally got chapter 3 out. I just finished it so hope you like it. Well, read and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer (This goes for this chapter and last chapter): I only own the original characters. SM owns the rest. **

_Chapter 3_

Dinner went well, but I couldn't stop myself from thinking about my little girl at home all by herself cooking her own dinner. That would definitely help my case on getting custody.

We had wonderful dinner conversation too. Jadyn told me all the foods she knows how to make and her favorite color for the week, which happens to be purple. She told me that while her, Tiff and Taylor were at the park, friendly stray dog came up to them and since then she has wanted her own puppy to play with so she is never alone.

When we got home later that night, Jadyn was exhausted. She fell asleep on the way home so I carried her to her bed. She immediately cuddled into her sheets. I kissed her forehead and said I love you. As I was walking out I heard her whisper, "Daddy, I love you more." I smiled as I walked down the hall to my room.

I got undressed slowly just thinking about all I learned tonight. It was so much to take in that by time my head hit the pillow I was already sleeping. Tomorrow we would be making the drive to Forks.

_ _ _

I felt a small hand shake my arm. I woke up immediately. I saw Jadyn, tears running down her face. "What's the matter baby?" I asked.

"I had a bad dream." She said.

"Okay come on,you can tell me about it in the morning." I scoot over and held my comforter up so she could climb in with me. She cuddled to my chest and fell asleep immediately. I followed soon after.

When I woke the next morning due to the sun shining in my face, I felt my little girl next to me, still sleeping soundly. I carefully moved out of the bed, as to not disturb her. Her cheeks were still stained red and it pained me to see her like that.

As I was leaving the room, I heard a small whimper. I turned around and saw Jadyn sitting up and watching me. She had a pained look on her face and looked like she was about to cry. I quickly made my way to her side.

"What's wrong Jadyn?" I asked gently while rubbing her back. She responded by getting into my lap and wrapping her arms around me.

"Don't leave me daddy." She said holding tighter. It broke my heart.

"Oh baby, never. I'll be here forever. Do you want to tell daddy about your dream last night?"

She nodded in response but was silent for five minutes as her tears soaked my t-shirt.

"You dropped me off at mommy's house. You told mommy you didn't want me anymore. Then you were walking away. I tried chasing after you but you just kept walking. I yelled for you to come back and to take me with you but you didn't listen. When you got to your car I was crying a lot. You didn't look back at me and just drove away. Mommy pulled me into the house and said nobody loved me. Not even you daddy. Then she pushed me to the ground. I laid there for a long time crying. Then I woke up. I didn't see you anywhere so I came in here. You love me don't you daddy?" She was still crying. I wanted to cry myself that she even had to question my love for her. I pulled her tight and let her cry while a few tears fell from my eyes.

"Sweetheart you listen to me. I will never leave you. I love you so much it hurts. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you in my life. Never doubt that okay." I was still hugging her and she tightened her grip on me. She was nodding her head with her face in my neck.

After a couple minutes she pulled back and looked at my face. "I'm sorry I made you cry daddy." She wiped the tears off my face with her small hands.

"I'm crying because you're crying. It breaks my heart every time you're sad. I don't like it when you're sad baby girl." I said this while wiping her tears.

That's when we heard a small growl. Jadyn and I both looked down between us and Jadyn started to giggle. "Daddy can we go eat now. My tummy says it's time to eat." I chuckled along with her.

I stood up with still in my arms and started to walk towards her bedroom.

"How about we get ready and then we can grab our bags for this weekend and on the way we can stop by IHOP and have breakfast?"

"Yay! I love IHOP! Put me down daddy. I have to take a bath first."

I chuckled and put her down. I followed her to the bathroom. I filled up the tub when I got in there, filling it up with lots of bubbles, just the way she likes it. When she was undressed I lifted her up and set her in. She immediately dunked her her head in, so she could get her entire body wet and soapy.

She cam up giggling and I chuckled. Before I knew she grabbed a lot of soapy foam into her hands, stood up and put it on the top of my head. "Daddy's dirty." She said giggling some more. While rubbing in the foam.

By the time she had finished her bath I was soaking wet. I dried Jadyn off and sent her to get dressed. I hopped into the shower after returning to my room. I got dressed and made my way to Jadyn's room where she finishing up packing the rest of her bag.

"You made sure to put all the clothes Aunt Alice bought you into that suitcase?" I asked.

Jadyn looked at me like I was crazy. "Daddy, there is no way all those clothes can fit in here. I put the pretty ones in here though. I almost couldn't fit them all but I did it. See." She showed me the zipped and plump bag.

"Very good. Alice will be very proud of you." Jadyn grinned and grabbed another suitcase and put every pair of shoes she had in closet into it. "I see you remember what happened last time you saw Aunt Alice."

Jadyn giggled and nodded her head. "She was so angry, she made me go to the mall with her and bought me more shoes than we could carry. Remember she had to call you because all the bags wouldn't fit in the car?" I chuckled and nodded.

I heard Jadyn's tummy growl again. So I grabbed her bags and mine, that I had already set next to the front door, and put them into the the trunk while Jadyn hopped into her car seat. She waited for me to buckle her in. After she was buckled and I climbed into the driver seat, we made our way to IHOP. Jadyn had a huge smile on her face and was bouncing in her seat.

We walked in and waited for the hostess to return to her post. The place was packed. Well, it being eight in the morning, it shouldn't be that much of a surprise. When the hostess finally came up she looked at me up and down with a seductive smile on her face.

"Table for one?" She asked. What is it with every woman not seeing my daughter standing right beside me.

"TWO!" Jadyn yelled, holding the hand that I was holding up.

The hostess's smile disappeared at the sight of my daughter. "Right this way." She said with a sad tone.

We were seated in a small booth, with Jadyn and I sitting across form each other. When the hostess walked away Jadyn automatically said, "No." I was confused.

"What?" I asked.

"No." She said again.

"No what?"

"She's not going to be your girlfriend either." She said this while looking over her kids menu. "I think I'm going to have the Rooty Jr. with strawberries on top. That's sounds delicious, but I think I'm going to ask for bacon instead of the sausage." I had to chuckled.

I looked over my menu and decided to get the Breakfast Sampler. Just then the waitress cam up to us. She too looked at me like a piece of meat. When she looked over and saw my daughter also at the table, I saw her eyes flash to my left. She must have seen that there was no ring on my finger and her smile grew.

"Hi, I'm Cynthia and I'll be your waitress today. Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked, looking between me and Jadyn, but her eyes lingered on me.

"Yeah, I'll have a coffee and a glass of water." I looked over at Jadyn and so did Cynthia.

"And for you?"

"I'll have apple juice." She said.

"Are you guys ready to order?" Cynthia asked between us.

"I want the Rooty Jr. with strawberries on top, but instead of the sausage can I get an extra bacon?" Jadyn ordered confidently.

Cynthia looked bewildered, but nodded. "Sure you can." She said and looked to me.

"I want the Breakfast Sampler." Cynthia nodded and wrote down our orders.

"Okay, I'll go get your drinks and your food should be done soon." As she walked away her hips began to sway. I shook my head and looked at Jadyn who was turned in her seat and watching Cynthia leave also. She was shaking her head and sat back in her seat.

"Nope." She said and began to color.

"You don't like her either?" I said. This was entertaining.

"She was trying way to hard. I don't like that."

"I thought she was nice and professional."

"Except for the way she was only looking at me because she thought she had a chance with a hot single dad. And you saw the way she walked away. Daddy that was not very professional." She said giving me the look that said 'tell me I'm wrong.'

"You're right. I guess that means we have to keep looking?" I said jokingly.

"Yep. You want to play tic tac toe?" She asked returning to coloring.

"Sure." She gave me a blue crayon and we colored and played tic tac toe until our food was done. After we were finished and paid for our food we continued on our way to Forks, listening to radio and chatting about anything that came to mind.

_ _

**I hope you like it. I have homework to do so I'll probably start chapter 4 tomorrow or tonight. It depends on how I feel I guess. I really like reviews, they make me happy so leave lots of reviews. It really does give me motivation to write. If you have any ideas on what you would like to see in the story feel free to put it in your review. Thanks again.**

**~Blondie**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry to all my readers for not updating in a very long time. I got busy with school and I just forgot all about it. But I was reading through my email and saw the reviews and alerts for my story so I decided to get this chapter out. I am motivated right now and have a few things I know I'm going to put in the story. I am going to try my hardest to finish this fanfic before I lose my motivation again.**

**Okay to let you all know Bella will either show up in this chapter or the next one. Depends on where this chapter takes itself. I'm also glad you guys like this fanfic and I love all the reviews. Thank you so much. Okay, enjoy!**

_Chapter 4_

We drove up on the long driveway and pulled up next to the grand white house I will always call my home. I exited the car to Jadyn, to let her out. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she ran to the front door. Frankly I'm surprised nobody came out by now. Jadyn rang the door bell, bouncing where she stood waiting. I followed after her, deciding to get the bags later. The door flew open and Jadyn was immediately scooped up by Emmett.

"Uncle Emmie!" Jadyn giggled with happiness.

"I missed ya buddy." Emmett said back.

"I missed you too!" She said hugging him tight and him returning it.

"Alright, no hogging the hugs, it's my turn." Rosalie had Jadyn in her arms before anyone could blink. She had slowly started making her way in to the living sitting on the couch with Jadyn in her lap.

"Hi Auntie Rose."

"How are you baby girl? I haven't seen you in forever."

"I'm always happy when I'm with Daddy. Are you having another baby Auntie Rose? You're tummy is big." She asked rubbing Rose's swollen stomach.

"I am. I think it's a boy this time." Rose and Jadyn had big smiles on their faces.

Jadyn was going to say more but Alice came running down the stairs. "Jady! I'm sorry I came down so late but Zane needed his diaper changed. Again. I swear Alexa and Sophia were not as bad together as Zane is by himself." She had Jadyn in her arms giving her a hug and then set her on the floor, checking over her outfit. "I love what you're wearing!"

"I've learned from the best Auntie Ali."

"I must admit that you have my darling niece." Jasper said behind Alice, holding Zane in his arms. "Hello Jadyn."

"Hi Uncle Jazz. How are you?" She asked all grown up. We all quietly laughed but Jadyn was always like that with Jasper.

"I'm taking it one day at a time. You never know what to expect with these kids." Jasper grinned at Jadyn.

"Yeah me too. It's a lot easier when I'm with daddy though." She said with a frown, but her big smile returned in less than a second. Everyone looked at me and I frowned and nodded, saying I would tell them later. They all understood and nodded back.

"Jadyn, Cece, Alexa and Soph are upstairs in the playroom if you want to go join them. You haven't seen them in awhile. I know they've missed you." Esme said. Jadyn looked back at me asking for permission and I nodded with a big smile. Jadyn then ran up the stairs to see the other girls.

"Walk Jadyn!" I yelled after her and she immediately slowed down looking back at me with a smile. All I could do was smile back at how happy she was.

As soon as she was gone everyone looked at me expectantly. I sighed and sat down in the chair to begin to tell my family what I had recently learned about Jadyn. After I was done everyone had shock, anger, confusion and sadness on their faces.

"Dammit, I don't know what to do. I can't stand letting her go back to that house." I said running my hands through my hair. "Did I tell you she offered to make me dinner? My four year making me dinner. I'm afraid I'm going to wake up one day and have her bringing me breakfast in bed. A good breakfast, not the typical little kid breakfast of burnt toast and soggy cereal." I was getting frantic. Then I realized what I had just said. I slowly slid down the wall behind me. "She will never bring me soggy cereal and burnt toast for breakfast." I had my head in my hands and I swear I could have started crying right there.

I felt a hand of my shoulder and looked up to see Esme.

"Edward, dear, why don't you go relax in your room and take a nap. Emmett and Jasper will get your bags."

I nodded and got up off the floor. I made my way up the stairs and when I got the top I could hear giggling. I looked into the room to see the girls playing with the toys in the play room and smiled to myself. I continued walking down the hall into my bedroom and laid down on the bed. I realized I was exhausted and fell asleep as soon as my head it the pillow.

A couple hours later I wake up feeling relaxed. I pull myself out of bed and walk to the bathroom to wash my face and get rid of nasty nap breath. I walk down the stairs in to the kitchen to find my mother standing at the kitchen counter sipping on tea and reading a book.

"How was your nap Edward? Feel better?" My mother asks looking up from her book.

"Yes, much better. I guess I really needed it. I'm sorry for freaking out on you guys earlier." I said sitting on the bar stool, munching on a pretzel from a bowl sitting on the counter.

"Oh that's all right, we understand." She says then eyes me eating a handful of pretzels. "Are you hungry dear? You missed lunch."

"Yeah, I guess I am" I chuckled holding up my hand full of pretzels. "But I can find something. Don't worry about it." I say starting to stand up.

"Oh no you don't. You sit down and I'll get you something." She gives me a stern look, pointing her finger at my chair. I chuckle again sit down which awards me a smile from my mom.

As I'm sitting, I realize just how quiet it is in the house. Usually you can hear the tv going with some kind of video game or football game sounding through the speakers, or giggling girls playing with dolls. But now there is nothing, it's kind of weird. So I look at mom with a confused face.

"So where is everyone? It's oddly quiet in here."

"Oh Emmett and Rosalie to the kids to the park, Alice and Jasper are using their kid free afternoon to catch up on some sleep and your father had to run to the hospital for some emergency." She answers handing me a sandwich. I nod and start on my sandwich, not realizing how hungry I actually was.

After my sandwich is devoured with small chit chat between my mother and I, I hear a car pull up and the tell tale signs that the girls are back. As they walk through the door, Rose tells to go upstairs to the playroom to finish playing. The girls run upstairs and Rose and Em walk into the kitchen.

"Hey Edward you feeling better?"

Emmett walk up to me and slaps a huge hand on my shoulder "Yeah you got a little crazy there?"

"Yeah, sorry about that, I guess I just needed a nap to clear my head."

"No problem dude. But you need to get to court and file for full custody. She doesn't deserve to live her life like that and neither do you." Emmett reaches over and grabs a handful of pretzels and stuffs them into his mouth.

"Emmett, one at a time please. And he's right Edward. No granddaughter of mine will have to go thought that." Mom adds.

"And Jadyn deserves a mom, a real mom. Someone who loves her more than life itself, someone she can go to for when she starts her period or when she needs help to pick out her first bra or when she has her first crush. She won't be able to go to you for everything." Rose says.

"You deserve a little lovin' too bro. It's a win-win situation." Said Emmett.

"Yeah I guess so. It's not going to be easy though. She's already told me that three different women aren't going to be my girlfriend because she didn't like how they acted."

"Really? Who?" Mom asks with excitement. She must think I'm actually dating.

"Oh, my neighbor, Lauren, hit on me yesterday after I got back home with Jadyn. Jadyn didn't like that too much. And then this morning with the hostess and waitress at IHOP."

"Oh so you're not dating then?" My mother asks disappointed. I knew it.

"No mom, sorry. I just don't have the time."

"Well that doesn't mean you can't start. If not for yourself bro, do it for Jadyn."

Just then I hear little feet running down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"There you are daddy. I was looking everywhere for you." Jadyn says, running up to my side.

I reach down and pick her up, sitting her on my lap. "I'm right here baby. Did you have fun at the park with Uncle Em and Aunt Rose?"

"Yes! Except I got all dizzy on the merry go round, but I didn't get sick or anything." Jadyn gives me a big toothy grin, feeling quite proud of herself.

"Good, I'm glad you had a good time."

As Jadyn and I were talking, Esme had started to pull out ingredients from the fridge and pantry but stopped short and turned to us. "Does anyone mind going to the grocery store for me. I need a few things for tonight's dinner."

"Oh! Can we go Daddy?" Jadyn asks.

"Yeah sure, we can go, I should get some fresh air anyway." I set Jadyn on the floor and stood up. "Go get your jacket on. I'll be in there in a minute." Jadyn ran to the coat closet by the front door and I turned to mom.

"Here you go sweetheart, I wrote it out for you. Thank you for going for me."

"It's no problem mom. Jadyn likes going around town in Forks and it's been awhile since we've been here."

With that I went to the coat closet to get my own coat to find Jadyn patiently waiting for me to join her. I got my coat on and we left the house.

**Okay Chapter 4 is complete, FINALLY! And as you can tell Bella did not show up in this chapter but I promise she will show up next chapter. I hope to get chapter 5 up either tonight or sometime tomorrow. Like I said earlier I'm going to try to finish off this story before I lose my motivation again. I love your reviews and love your ideas even more so let me know what you think and how I should proceed. Give me ideas of what you want in the story. I'm afraid as of now. I'm not sure what's going to happen in chapter 6 but I know what I'm doing for chapter 5. So Review! **


End file.
